User talk:Subtank
Archive CheckUser and 69.89.128.5 If my recent (initial) message to Unus Mundus was in error, then it is certainly my bad (though he has stated that it was indeed he who made the recent comments on the Veryedt's blog, if not on other blogs previously). It was my understanding that requesting CheckUser was used only in extremely serious situations, which I did not consider this to be. Your point still stands, of course, and I appreciate your concern. Does the situation warrant requesting CheckUser? Auguststorm1945 (Talk) 00:07, April 13, 2012 (UTC) What is this"CheckUser" you speak of? Veryedt 13:09, April 13, 2012 (UTC) :@Veryedt: Special tools for Admins. :@Auguststorm1945: Not really. CheckUser can be used if you're under the suspicion that an IP user is the same user provided that their contribution impacted negatively on the operation of the wiki. In fact, I've used it on a number of occasions last year due to the increasing amount of vandalism. — subtank (7alk) 11:41, April 13, 2012 (UTC) :I seeVeryedt 13:09, April 13, 2012 (UTC) U mad bro? Thank you mrs shifty for deleting those two blogs I will certanly be sifting through your stuff soon.And did you contact the other admins first?--User:Veryedt :You don't need to contact the other admins to delete unrelated blogs. Also, revenge is not the best way to go concerning wikis.--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 15:01, April 13, 2012 (UTC) :Subtank deserves it now I need someone to delete this blog because it has nothing to do with this wiki :and this one, and this one. ::I see your meme and will only reply with: "Oh no, he mad!?!!" ::Sure, I'll delete Elysium. It was supposed to be a Dead Space fan fiction but I never got the time to finish it. On the other two, it's related to the wiki (one is quite obvious, while the browser-game-hack was for the community which was inactive at the time)... but I'll let other administrators decide on both.— subtank (7alk) 16:12, April 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Why exacty did you look on my blogs then you deleted those two? ::Did you think ventrilo harassement isn't funny? ::Did you think that my choice of music isn't good? ::Or are were just trying to piss me off?te ::ll you what, dont delete the other pages, and I'll remove the message on haegemonia's talk page if you leave my other ventrilo harassment alone. :::Veryedt. You've got to work on ur post signing. And there is a point. I mean, if it's a Dead Space wiki, it should be a Dead Space(ish) blog. Plus, stop raging and live with it.}) The Mechanan (talk) ({ 19:15, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Twitcher Dear Subtank, As you have probably seen the user Verydt (don't think I spelled that right but I'm sure you know who I mean) has tried to point out that there is an enhanced form of the Twitcher. Now, what I would like to point out is that I do believe this is true. However, this information (the picture he added to the page) was most likely ''stolen ''from another wiki. A wiki which, at this time, cannot be announced due to the fact that it is still under construction. This wiki is run by four people at the moment: AFriendlyNecromorph (the founder), Ryusenka16, Moondragon0215, and me. We are basically a fan-fiction based wiki, but we differ from the Fanon wiki in several ways, this is also where I am writing my current fan-fic which will be released on here after finishing. Now, regarding the Twitcher information, we have several pictures on that wiki about there being an Enhanced Twitcher, which are the Oracle Twitchers made from Lexine's captors. This information was provided by AFriendlyNecromorph and he wanted me to ask about adding that information to this wiki and seeing if they can really be classified as Enhanced Necomorphs. Now I bring this up because this information was taken from our wiki without permission before I was able to contact an Admin on this website to talk about it. Please get back to me as soon as you can. Thanks, Squattop 15:11, April 14, 2012 (UTC) :I don't understand how having that image constitutes as theft; you don't necessarily own the image since you didn't technically create it; you do however deserve some credit for taking a screenshot of it (or finding it elsewhere). Also, no permission is required for any wiki hosted on Wikia as long as attribution is provided. As for the information: it's not an Enhanced Twitcher unless an official source refers it as such. The best approach this wiki will take is to refer it as a special Twitcher referred as "Oracle Twitcher" while making a note of this fan-title. :On a related note, why not share the wiki now? We can add it under our Community Links section to promote your wiki. :) — subtank (7alk) 17:06, April 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Hey Subtank, I know it wasn't really a matter of theft associated with Veryedt. They're just some screenshots I took, so I don't really own them anyway. I was just concerned that Veryedt would give away the name of the wiki, and that was info I asked Squat (if he wanted) to add to this wiki with the pictures to prove it wasn't speculation. Additionally, my labeling them "Enhanced Twitchers" was pretty much a placeholder until the next game came out and showed if there were any similar Twitchers in that game. They look like Enhanced Necromorphs, but "Oracle Twitchers" works too. :) -AFN 19:28, April 14, 2012 (UTC) :::People's choice of words... oh well. :P :::I always thought people knew of the Oracle Twitchers ever since Severed was released. In fact, no one actually disputed the existence of the Oracle Twitchers... but I can see how "Enhanced Twitchers" can mislead (Enhanced Necromorphs are essentially blackened version of the original) several readers into thinking that there are more variants than the regular Twitchers and Oracle Twitchers in Severed... Perhaps that's why people thought it's a speculation due to the title used to describe the Oracle Twitchers?— subtank (7alk) 19:57, April 14, 2012 (UTC) ::I thought people knew of them too, but there weren't very many details describing their physical features. I can definitely see how "Enhanced Twitchers" could be a misleading label, but what mostly led me to believe they were Enhanced was their glowing eyes. They also ''seem to be more resilient to damage, but that's just speculation on my part. I simply overlooked the general consensus of users naming them "Oracle Twitchers" and assumed no one thought of the possibility of them being Enhanced. Silly me. :P -AFN 21:02, April 14, 2012 (UTC) ::I seem to be a bit late. But yes, I guess I may have worded it wrong. It was not essentially theft but I was assigned the job to add the pictures but never had the time to, and then he came to the wiki and we ended up here. My main thing I was afraid of is the wiki being released before it was ready. Squattop 00:34, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Persistent pervert On the Dead Space 3 Wish List blog, some pervert keeps posting links to porn sites. He's been banned multiple times but he keeps changing his IP and does it again. Other than having him hanged, drawn and quartered, any way to stop him permanently?--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 18:34, April 21, 2012 (UTC) :It's a spambot. Can't make a rangeblock yet. — subtank (7alk) 20:12, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Greetings Hello, I am new here. I have been playing dead space for quite a while and I am hoping to help with this wiki. Herchell 17:34, April 26, 2012 (UTC) What are you doing in the meantime subtank, because I dont really know that much about you.Herchell 18:07, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Why are you ignoring me? Herchell 20:50, April 26, 2012 (UTC) :She's offline.--[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 20:54, April 26, 2012 (UTC) :ok Herchell 21:05, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Main page videos Allo. Quick question: Do you have any idea as to why the videos embedded in the main page haven't been moved to the "File:" namespace yet? Shouldn't the procedure have been completed already? Should we wait some more or should we bring it to the attention of staff? Should I use the word "should" some more? Of course I should! Cheers! --[[User:Noemon|Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 19:37, May 9, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, it's not using Wikia's horribly coded Youtube embedding tool. It's using parser hooks instead. It's more awesome; it's harder, it's better, it's faster, and it's stronger. It's awesome! — subtank (7alk) 15:29, May 10, 2012 (UTC) ::I'LL BUY TEN! --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 15:43, May 10, 2012 (UTC) An Out Of Wiki Request Hey Subs. You probably don't remember me, but I'm from Halo Fanon. EliteMaster? Anyways, your talk on HF said I could contact you here, so here goes nothing. I had a request for an infobox for a Wiki of mine. I've tried to repurpose some old ones from other Wikis but I've been completely unsuccessful. I could send you a link to the Wiki if you said yes. It's a character infobox, by the way. Regards, EliteMaster117 :Sure. :) — subtank (7alk) 18:45, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Totally non-wiki related question Hey Sub, you're a pretty computer savvy sort, so I was wondering if you could answer a long-held question I've had; this may seem ridiculously simple or such, but I've never actually had a clear answer. Anyways, my question is regarding FPS drops in various games, primarily open-world ones; the drops aren't massive things, just infrequent second-long drops which drop from 60fps to varying levels, the most minor usually being 58-59 (ex. Kingdoms of Amalur) and the biggest to about 38 (ex. Fallout: New Vegas), typically when entering new areas, coming in range of NPCs, etc. I've always chalked these off as normal little "glitches" and such, something (to my understanding) which everyone experiences. Still, I've always wondered if it was more an issue on my end (rather than something with the game's software) and just wanted to clarify something. Specifically, as long as my CPU's nor my GPU's usage are not maxed out by a game (I've never had a game require all of my CPU's power I've done stress-tests and verified all components are capable of full utilization and I think I've only ever had GPU usage hit 100% when playing Skyrim with everything maxed out and the official High Resolution Mod installed), and as long as temperatures and voltages don't exceed (or also, in terms of voltages, go under the lower limit) tolerances (CPU temp rarely exceeds 40C, MB temp has never gone above 28C, and GPU temp is typically about 45C, with all voltages well within safe zones), is it generally safe to chalk up any such FPS drops to either glitches within the game software or some other software glitch (drivers, anti-virus, etc.) and not anything to do with the hardware (in essence, no hardware damage has been done or is being done standard oxidation and such all electronics experience)? I'm just REEEAAAAAALLLY paranoid about my electronics and just wanted to check this with you; anything you can tell me would be much appreciated. --Haegemonia(talk) 19:01, May 17, 2012 (UTC) :Well, I'm not really a tech-expert on hardwares but from what I've read and seen, I think the smoothness of frames in video games depends on how the resources used in the games are structured/coded. Every developer have their own way of developing games and this includes how the games utilise the resources in-game. While I never played either games, I presume Fallout would use more resources than Kingdom of Amalur, as the game has more interactive features such as the ability to target specific parts of the body (from what I've read in game reviews). More features would normally mean more resources but some of these features might simply recycle the resources in an efficient way. A lot of presumptions, I admit, but these are what developers normally consider in the development phase to ensure smooth gameplay experience. For example, I think Dead Space 1 is coded horribly than Dead Space 2 as my laptop can handle Dead Space 2 better than Dead Space 1. This could simply be my laptop however. :P :So, to answer your query: it's the game's fault for having such inefficient resource tree. This will be a common advice for computer gamers but it is necessary just in case one forgets: you can improve your game performances by killing off unnecessary processes via Task Manager, and you can improve your GPU performance by getting the latest driver updates. Also, you can try running those game-booster softwares that supposedly boosts gaming performances. :I am as paranoid as you are; my laptop is nearing its fourth anniversary (granddaddy age for laptops) and I consistently make sure every hardware and software is updated to make sure it can survive for another two years. :P — subtank (7alk) 20:01, May 17, 2012 (UTC) ::This will be a common advice for computer gamers but it is necessary just in case one forgets: you can improve your game performances by killing off unnecessary processes via Task Manager, and you can improve your GPU performance by getting the latest driver updates. Also, you can try running those game-booster softwares that supposedly boosts gaming performances. ::I'm not that inept when it comes to computers. ;p Still, thanks for the response, I suppose I just am looking for reassurance to belay my paranoia; there was a brief power outage a couple of nights ago and, even though my computer is always connected to a UPS which is, in turn, connected to a surge protector, I always get worked up that something happened. I honestly don't know why, as there was no change in voltages for the computer thanks to the UPS and absolutely no change in performance, yet every little one of these glitches I see now I'm worried is indicative of something wrong. It's annoying, really, I've ran stress-checks to be safe, know none of various readings have shifted since before the outage, and also experienced these same glitches before, yet my paranoid mind still worries the glitches are more frequent and more severe. DAMN MY STRESS-PRONE MIND!!! --Haegemonia(talk) 20:21, May 17, 2012 (UTC) ::I think Dead Space 1 is coded horribly ::Hah, if you want to talk about games with bad to non existent optimisation talk about the original Crysis :P Still a handful, even for the new Nvidia cards. ::And Haegemonia, for what it's worth, I also think that these hickups during transitions to new areas are normal. The game program has to load new geometry, new scripts, new textures, etc, so you may miss a few frames; especially if you you are already stressing your machineby setting everything to "Maximum" quality. As for Bethesda games from what I've read, they are generally considered to be quite buggy and unoptimised to a certain extent, so take Fallout's frame drop with a grain of salt :P --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 20:26, May 17, 2012 (UTC) :::^The only comfort I can offer. — subtank (7alk) 20:30, May 17, 2012 (UTC) :::It will be years till I can play Crysis/Crysis2 on a laptop of my own. :/ — subtank (7alk) 20:32, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Updated Nav Sorry about that. I got into auto-pilot mode. So many new E3 announcements! Is it alright if I add info to the game's page as well? Bob (profile)•(talk)•( ) 00:15, June 5, 2012 (UTC) :Sure. :) — subtank (7alk) 00:16, June 5, 2012 (UTC) You. Me. Chat. :P --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 00:26, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Era Icons Do you have any idea why the icon for DS3 does not appear, here for example? --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 15:38, June 6, 2012 (UTC) :Because Era is only a preview; the actual template is in here. :P — subtank (7alk) 19:47, June 6, 2012 (UTC) ::DOH! --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 21:02, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Long time no see Hey. I missed the E3 completely due to some IRL issues. When does the DS3 come out? I'm asking just to know when I'd have to take a few days off to get proper images for the articles. P.S. Would you be so kind to help another wiki with the frontpage design? 18:26, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :Hey Komodo! RL has also gotten in a way. Anyway, I read that DS3 will come out on February 2013. As for the frontpage design, I suggest talking to Noemon. He made prettier. :) — subtank (7alk) 13:39, June 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks for the info, good to see you again. 17:43, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Quote Template Hey, I noticed that you use a rather nice quote template (ArticleQuote) but only for use with pages where the source is unknown (the Unitology page for example). I was wondering: why don't we use a nice quote like that for all the pages? The one used now seems kind of generic and dull, if you ask me. --The Milkman | I always . 12:12, June 15, 2012 (UTC) :Contrary to what has been said, article quote template is only for introductory quotes whereas the normal quote template is for quoting a person. As for why, we're following Wikipedia's quoting format. — subtank (7alk) 13:50, June 15, 2012 (UTC) :Ok, thank you. It was merely a suggestion for aesthetic purposes. :--The Milkman | I always . 07:10, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Top Navigation Can you change the link, in the Related Sites list, to deadspace.com, instead of deadspacegame.com? The latter just redirects to the former now. I still can't edit the Top Nav for whatever reason. --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 11:35, June 20, 2012 (UTC) :Done. For future reference, you can do so via MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation (Oasis)/MediaWiki:Sidebar (Monobook). — subtank (7alk) 13:35, June 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh gods. I just realised that even though there is no "Save" button there, a save button comes up, if I press the "Preview". My mind is blown. --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 14:02, June 20, 2012 (UTC) :::Ah, you're using it in Oasis... see, this is why Monobook (with a bit of JS and CSS modification) rocks! :P — subtank (7alk) 16:42, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Unnamed Necromorph and Spider Necromorph Hello Subtank: The unnamed necromorph don't have a official name, arthropod necromorph sounds precise for this necromorph. Spider necromorph is official (a necromorph from dead space 3).